


Thriller

by AutumnBlueWylde



Series: Infinity On High [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Based on a Fall Out Boy Song, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnBlueWylde/pseuds/AutumnBlueWylde
Summary: After graduation, everything goes by in a blur





	

**Author's Note:**

> The first in my Infinity on High series. Which won't really flow like a series. It'll be a collection of shorts based on the songs from the Fall Out Boy album.

The summer after their high school graduation went by in a blur of interviews and nights spent under the stars on tartan picnic blankets at the barns.

But by fall, they were on the covers of many tabloids across the world. Mostly history journals, but in England and Wales, nearly every newpaper had the faces of these five teenagers splashed across them. Gansey was a poster boy for the history scene, but refused to make any acceptance speeches. He didn't want rewards. He wanted it to be a memory. The world didn't know the whole story, he found the safest place to keep all of those mistakes was his journal.

Ronan still raced. But mostly against Adam in the Hondayota, it was his way of saying "long live my car crash heart". Skov and Jiang had both emailed him during their first semester at college. Swan spent most of his time drunk, crying on their couch, or writing poetry. They weren't over K.

After all the travelling Blue, Gansey and Henry had done, the time spent in Venezuela and Malaysia and South Africa aswell as travelling all the way across the states, Blue was comfortable in saying "The only thing I haven't done yet is die." Albeit with a slightly guilt glance at Gansey.

But he just took her hand, pressing the back of her wrist to his lips and said "it's me and you in the afterlife," to which Henry coughed, and Gansey added "and you, of course." He put his arm around Henry's neck and the three of them, sat on the hood of the Camaro, watched the sun go down behind the valley that was washed in red. They stayed there for forty five minutes before heading back to Fox Way, when Blue said "Let's go."


End file.
